Arctic Break
by LoveTheSuit
Summary: It is spring break and Kurt and Blaine are going to Colorado for a ski trip Blaine has plained, and Kurt is not looking forward to the cold weather.
1. Chapter 1

**At least half of the credit needs to go to my two best friends Pauly4life and Dimka4ever for helping me write this story. As you can probably tell I was rushing to get this story done by Friday so I could post my first story on Friday the 13th.**

* * *

Do we _have_ to go somewhere cold for spring break?" Kurt asks Blaine as they walked through the airport in Columbus, Ohio.

"Yes, because it's spring break. And it's hot. Don't you want to do something extremely fun this break instead of staying in your room with Finn doing nothing?"

"Yes I want to do something fun but do we have to go somewhere cold?"

"You told me I could choose where we went." Blaine replied.

"Yeah, but I didn't think you were going to choose Canada!"

Blaine scoffed. "We're going to Colorado, Kurt. What are you talking about?"

"Either way. They're both freezing!" Blaine rolled his eyes at Kurt's theatrics.

"Well, maybe next time you shouldn't let me choose!" Blaine snapped. He was a little grouchy, seeing as though he had to wake up at an early time, which he very rarely does. And frankly Kurt's complaining wasn't helping.

He listened to Kurt's mumblings for several more minutes as they walked towards the gate. And then he snapped.

"Kurt, you know I love you, but if you keep complaining I will take your Prada scarf and shove it down your throat." He said it in a sugary-sweet tone, knowing Kurt would take him seriously. Kurt gasped.

"Okay?"

"…Okay."

Fifteen minutes later they were boarding the plane that would land in Denver, Colorado.

"I want the window seat

" Kurt announced as soon as they got on the plane.

"Fine. As long as you don't complain about everything that happens on this trip."

"Deal… as long as I get the window seat on all of the flights."

"Ok." Blaine responded, not the happiest in the world but he was fine as long as Kurt was happy.

"Blaine…" Kurt called in an aggravated tone.

"What is it?"

"Somebody is in my seat…"

_This trip just got even better _Blaine thought sarcastically.

"Well, maybe he will move."

"I am not asking a random man to move." Kurt said getting more aggravated by the seconded.

"Then stop complaining. You can get the window seat on the next flight. In the mean time, where do you want to sit?"

"The aisle seat. I don't want to sit beside a stranger."

"Ok, that's fine." Blaine said, trying not to let a snappy Kurt get to him. As soon as they sat down, and after they put their carry-on item under the seat in front of them, Kurt had put his headphones in so he could block out the sounds of the crying baby coming from three rows back.

"They really need to put a muzzle on that thing." Kurt said as he was gesturing towards the baby behind him.

"Kurt." Blaine admonished.

"What? I don't want to listen to a baby crying for the whole flight." Kurt looked forward with a huff before he realized something.

"Oh great." He said sarcastically

"What now?" Blaine said, not sure if there was anything else that could go wrong in Kurt's eyes.

"There is another baby. Great. There is a baby in front of us and behind us. I feel like I'm getting suffocated with babies."

"If you get the window seat on the next flight will you stop complaining?"

"No. I'll try to complain less but I can't promise I'll stop."

"Fine. Just try to sleep on the flight rather than planning on how to kill the babies."

"Can't make any promises on that either."

"Everybody please buckle your seat belts and keep your chairs in the upright position until I say other wise." The flight attendant said over the intercom cutting Blaine off from responding to Kurt. "Keep the tray in front of you up and locked during take off and please cut off all electronics."

"I am not cutting my iPod off." Kurt said as soon as the flight attendant got off of the intercom.

"Well, just put it out of sight until we take off." Blaine said trying to reason with his boyfriend.

Thirty minutes later they were in air, about 34,000 feet up.

"Blaine." Kurt said, not really awake

"Yes?" Blaine responded, kind of worried because both of the babies had been crying for the past ten minutes.

"I'm tired."

"Come here." Blaine said as he moves the armrest in between them and puts his arm around Kurt.

Kurt moved a little so he was able to put his head on his shorter boyfriend's shoulder.

"Better?" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear before putting his head on top of Kurt's.

"Much. But do you know what would make this even better?"

"I'm scared to ask."

"If the army of babies would be quiet."

"Army of babies?" Blaine was now laughing at Kurt's frustration. "Kurt. Kurt? Are you asleep already?"

Kurt slept for the next two hours until Blaine woke him up twenty minutes before they landed in Denver.

"Kurt it is time to wake up." Blaine said has he lightly shook Kurt's shoulder.

"What time is it?" Kurt asks as he stretches.

"Almost noon."

"It is nice to see that the babies can stop crying for longer than one minute."

"They have been quite for most of the flight surprisingly." Blaine said laughing

"So they are quite when I am sleeping. Good to know. Did you sleep at all?"

"I got about thirty minutes of sleep."

"Well you can sleep while I drive to the resort."

"I don't have to. Plus you might need me for directions."

"We have now landed at the Denver, Colorado airport thank you for flying with us and please come again." The flight attendant said over the intercom.

"Here we go." Blaine said as he and Kurt grabbed their small bag from under the seat in front of them and got up to start heading to baggage claim.


	2. Chapter 2

**About half of the credit needs to go to Pauly4life for helping me!**

* * *

**"**Of course you had to pick a place that took forever to get to." Kurt said to Blaine as they were driving towards the lodge they were staying in, which was almost four hours from Denver**.**

"You told me to pick so I did." Blaine responds.

"I know but I never thought you would pick Aspen, Colorado."

"Well at least you said Colorado instead of Canada."

"Cute. Very cute." Kurt said sarcastically.

"Where are we?"

"You're the one with the map and direction."

"I haven't been paying attention to the signs."

"Blaine I swear to god if you got us lost…."

"You told me I could sleep on the way to the lodge." Blaine said, cutting Kurt off before he said any more. "Do you know how long we've been on the road?"

"An hour and a half." Kurt was starting to get upset again.

"Well we should be close to Frisco. It would help if there were more signs but we will find out soon enough."

"Soon enough? What if we have already gone too far?"

"We can turn around if we did, but I don't think we have past any exits we would need to take just yet." Blaine said trying to think of ways to calm Kurt down. "Do you want to play the band game you always play when we're on long drives?"

"So now you want to play."

"Well I know you enjoy it so yes I do."

"Fine… I'll go first. Adele."

"Beyoncé."

"Christina Aguilera."

"David Guetta."

"Eminem."

"Where did that come from?"

"What Eminem? I don't know it was the first thing that I thought of."

"Frank Sinatra."

"Gotye."

Ten minutes later

"Maroon 5." Blaine said starting to get tired of the game. "Kurt."

"You're tired of the game, aren't you?"

"Yes."

**KLAINEKLAINEKLAINEKLAINE**

"Finally we're at the freaking cabins." Kurt said as he and Blaine were getting out of their rental car.

"Well we still have to check in before we get to our cabin."

"I know."

"Are you coming in with me?"

"Yes." Kurt said, puzzled at Blaine's question.

"Well, you're just standing there and leaning against the car like you're a model for a muscle magazine, I wasn't sure if you were going to wait or come in with me."

"It's too cold to stand around and wait for you to get the key."

"Come on." Blaine said holding out his hand to Kurt. Kurt rolled his eyes with a smile and grabbed Blaine's hand.

"I was thinking after we got to the cabin and put our things up we could go out for dinner." Blaine said as they walked towards the check-in desk at the resort still hand in hand.

"Hello, welcome to Aspen Mountain. How can I help you?" said the short statured women at the desk.

"Can we check in please?" Blaine said as they got to the desk.

"Last name?" The woman's nametag said Samantha

"Anderson."

"Steven Anderson?" Samantha asked.

"Yes."

"Ok, I need you to sign this." Samantha said as she handed Blaine a piece of paper with information of the cabins.

"Here you go." Blaine said handing the paper back with a smile.

"Here is your key. Your cabin is cabin 15, which is about three miles down that path." Samantha said as she was pointing out the window to a small road to the left of the building they were in.

"Thank you." Kurt and Blaine said as they started to walk towards their car.

"Blaine." Kurt said trying his best not to start picking on Blaine.

"What did I do this time?"

"You might want the keys to the room don't you think?"

"Maybe." Blaine said as he turned around to get the keys.

"Forget something!" Samantha said when Blaine got to the desk.

"Yeah. I might need the keys if I want somewhere to sleep."

"Well, at least you have a car." Samantha said laughing.

"Well that would work but I've got a snorer with me." Blaine said, laughing with Samantha.

"Well, I'm the snorer in my relationship, so I can't feel your pain. Speaking of relationship here comes my other half." Samantha said, motioning towards the girl who had just walked in the door.

"You two are?" Blaine asked, letting his question hang.

"Engaged." Samantha said with a big smile on her face.

"Congratulations." Blaine said as the other woman reached where they were standing. "Well I better go. I'm sure Kurt is getting tired of waiting on me." Blaine said as he picked up the keys to the cabin and started walking towards the door.

"Did you remember the keys?" Kurt said, as Blaine was getting closer to the car.

Blaine held up the keys and said. "Are you ready to go to our cabin?"

"I'm ready to go anywhere that is warm." Kurt said getting into the car.

**KLAINEKLAINEKLAINEKLAINE**

"Cabin 14." Kurt said pulling up to the small wooden house that they were spending the next seven nights in.

"I'll get the bags if you get the door." Blaine said as he was handing the keys to the cabin to Kurt.

"Deal. I can barely pick up my bags because they are so full so have fun!" Kurt said as he was getting out of their car.

"Kurt. Did you really have to pack your whole closet?" Blaine said as he was opening the trunk of the car.

"Well I didn't know what I would need and if I forgot something I wasn't sure if I could go anywhere to get it." Kurt said as he was walking up the stairs to the cabin.

"I promised you that we would go shopping while we were here."

"Well I still packed everything I thought I might want. You know, just in case."

"Don't worry I can tell." Blaine muttered as he picked up two of Kurt's three suitcases.

"Blaine this place looks a lot better than I thought it would!" Kurt said with amazement as he walked around the living room on the first floor of the cabin.

"I told you it was nice." Blaine said as he set down the two suitcases on the floor right inside the door, straightening his spine to crack his back.

"Well you never said it was going to be this nice. I was expecting just some really small wooden house with a bed, a sofa, and a small kitchen. Not a living room with a sofa, a love seat, a flat screen TV, and a fireplace. Actually I was expecting the fireplace because you said that was the only heat source which I was- am not very happy about."

"Well you go explore the rest of the place while I get the rest of the bags." Blaine said as he was walked out the door.

**KLAINEKLAINEKLAINEKLAINE**

"So what do you think of the rest of the place?" Blaine said once he had all of their bags in the room.

"I love it. Well minus the coldness I love it."

"I thought you might." Blaine said walking over to the window where Kurt was.

"When are we going to dinner?" Kurt asked turning to face Blaine.

"We can go now if you want." Blaine said right before he pulled Kurt into a kiss.

"Nah, we don't have to go yet." Kurt said smiling and putting his arms around Blaine's neck.

"We need to leave soon though."

"We can go ahead and go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright." Blaine said as he took Kurt's hand and headed downstairs to the car.

**KLAINEKLAINEKLAINEKLAINE**

"Is your pasta good?" Blaine asked.

"Am I eating as fast as I feel like I am?" Kurt asked as he started to laugh.

"You're eating faster than you normally do." Blaine said as he began laughing.

"So you tell me. I'm almost done."

"You still have about half of it left plus the bread we're having."

"You can have the bread once I'm done with this I won't have any room left for anything." Kurt said pushing the bread towards Blaine.

"We can just take it to go." Blaine said putting the bread back in the middle of the table.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" Blaine and Kurt's waiter said, facing Kurt.

"We're good." Blaine snapped back and Kurt just nodded.

"Alright. I'll check on you later." The waiter said, still facing Kurt and smiling.

"Did you really have to snap?" Kurt asked.

"He has been flirting with you since we walked through that door." Blaine said.

"No he hasn't."

"Oh really. Can I help you, can I get you anything, do you need more water? Every time it has been directed toward you and he has never once even turned my direction."

"Somebody's jealous." Kurt said in a teasing tone.

"I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Blaine said, getting up and throwing his napkin on his plate.

Five minutes later Blaine came out of the bathroom to see the waiter sitting in his chair.

"What's going on?" Blaine said trying to keep calm.

"Oh, am I in your seat?" The waiter said.

"Kind of." Blaine said, standing beside Kurt's seat waiting for the waiter (Sebastian, his nametag read) to get up. Sebastian slowly got up never taking his eyes off of Kurt. "I will be right back with your ticket." Sebastian said, slowly walking away.

"Blaine." Kurt said as Blaine was sitting down.

"Yeah?"

"You ok?"

"Minus the creep taking my seat while I was gone all of five minutes to flirt with my boyfriend? Yeah, I'm good."

"Well we will be gone soon just try not to punch him like you do the punching bags at school."

"I really want to but I'm not. Great, here he comes."

"Here is your ticket." Sebastian said placing it on the table. "If you're done I will take your plates Kurt." He said grabbing Kurt's plate.

"Blaine?" Kurt said as soon as Sebastian was gone.

"I'm fine." Blaine said looking back at Kurt.

"Alright let's go before you hit something." Kurt said trying not to laugh but not being very subtle as he got up. He picked up the ticket and held out his other hand to Blaine, which he took.

**KLAINEKLAINEKLAINEKLAINE**

"Home sweet home." Blaine said as he opened the door to their cabin.

"You do know we don't actually live here?" Kurt said laughing at Blaine.

"Cabin sweet cabin." Blaine said as he fell on the couch.

"Are you glad to be back here?" Kurt said while hitting Blaine's feet so Blaine would move them so Kurt had somewhere to sit.

"I'm glad to have something comfortable to sleep on and not having to wake up early." Blaine said sitting up. "Will you turn on the fireplace while I go upstairs and get a blanket?"

"Sure." Kurt said, kissing Blaine before he got up.

"I will be right back." Blaine said heading to the stairs that lead to their room.

"Blaine." Kurt yelled from the living room.

_Oh god _Blaine thought. "What is it?" he said back.

"The fireplace isn't working!" Kurt yelled back to Blaine.

* * *

**I chose 14 as their cabin number because it was March 14th when Original Song aired. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to update! **

* * *

_Great, _Blaine thought, _just when the trip started to be good it goes bad again. _"I will bring all of the blankets down," Blaine said back to Kurt.

"How cold did you say it's going to get tonight?" Kurt asked, as he saw Blaine starting to come down the stairs with four blankets in his arms.

"Um…" Blaine said, not wanting to answer Kurt.

"Blaine." Kurt warned.

"Below 30," Blaine said.

"Great just great," said Kurt, throwing his arms up in the air.

"At least we have plenty of blankets."

"Four blankets like that will keep us warm when it is below freezing."

"There are more upstairs I just grabbed four to start with," said Blaine, as he set the blankets down on the couch. "Kurt we will be fine. Yes I know it will be kind of cold but tomorrow we can get the fireplace fixed."

"This will be a long night," Kurt said.

**KLAINEKLAINEKLAINEKLAINE**

"Blaine. Blllaaaaiiiinnnnnneeee."

"What. Do. You. Want. Kurt?"

"I'm cold."

"Well, no shit Sherlock."

Blaine heard Kurt gasp.

"Oh, god. I'm sorry. I'm cold too."

"Not really reassuring."

"Well, what do you want me to say? It's hot and warm in here and you're hallucinating?"

"Blaine, you're in a lovely mood."

"So are you."

"You know how much I hate the cold!"

"Don't worry I haven't forgotten."

"Blaine what is really wrong because you normally don't get this aggravated with me? Sam and Finn yes, but me?"

"Your complaining about everything doesn't help." Blaine said, kind of hoping Kurt would drop the subject.

"Other than that what's wrong?" Kurt said sitting on the couch turning to face Blaine beside him.

"We don't have that many more weeks together and I just want to enjoy my time with you and not worry about anything." Said Blaine, starting to get teary-eyed.

"I know Blaine, I'm sorry." Kurt said moving closer to Blaine on the couch.

"It's ok Kurt I know it's really cold and you're not trying to be aggravating." Blaine said putting his arm around Kurt pulling him closer and kissed him on his forehead.

"Thanks," Kurt said sort of sarcastically as he looked up at his over-gelled hair boyfriend.

**KLAINEKLAINEKLAINEKLAINE**

An hour later they were fast asleep, holding each other tight trying to share what little warmth they had, not wanting to move or be disturbed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me so long to update! Hopefully it wont take as long for the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: **

"Blaine. Blaine. Blaine wake up," Kurt said, shaking Blaine's shoulder.

"Do I have to?" Blaine replied, rolling over to face Kurt as he rubbed his eyes.

"Well, at least wake up you don't have to get up."

"You're in a good mood considering it was freezing last night."

"Half way through the night you got really hot –I don't know how but you did- so that kept me warm."

"I can tell you're warm because when we went to sleep you had four blankets now you're under one thin one," Blaine said.

"Yeah. So what are we doing today?" Kurt asked.

Blaine gave Kurt a look "Are you sick or something?"

"No why?"

"You are way too chipper compared to last night."

Kurt chuckled then laid back down and moved closer to Blaine, "I can't be chipper."

"You can be as chipper as you want I wasn't expecting it from you this week of all weeks especially this early in the morning."

"Speaking of morning what do you want to do for breakfast?"

"Well, we don't have any food here so I guess we will have to go out for breakfast." Blaine said, then sat up and stretched, "There is a little diner a few minutes away that we passed a few times yesterday, do you want to go there?"

Kurt sat up beside Blaine and nodded, "Sure, I should probably start getting ready then." Kurt smiled, patted Blaine's knee, and then got up.

Blaine smiled and watched Kurt walk towards their room then got up so he could get ready too.

**KLAINEKLAINEKLAINEKLAINE**

Blaine and Kurt walked into the diner about an hour and a half later and sat down at a booth by a window and ordered their food. "Pretty view." Kurt said, looking out the window.

Blaine smiled and looked out of the window, "Yeah, it is."

Kurt continued looking out the window, then Blaine said, "I think I'm going to go skiing today." He waited for some sort of reply for Kurt with a half questioning look.

Kurt looed over to Blaine and shook his head, "I'm not going."

"Kurt, come on just go skiing one day."

"Nope, not happening." Kurt replied, shaking his head.

"Just one time. I promise I will take you shopping while we are here if you go." Blaine almost begged.

"I'm not going and you already promised me that." Kurt replied, with a serious look on his face.

"I feel bad if I leave you by yourself though."

"Blaine, I am completely capable of being on my own for a few hours. It's not like you are leaving for a few days."

"You are you sure you are ok with me going skiing with out you?" Blaine asked, right before the waitress placed Kurt and Blaine's food in front of them.

Kurt looked down at the food then thanked the waitress then looked back to Blaine, "I'm positive. Just go and don't break anything." He replied, and then started eating.

"I will try my best to not break anything." Blaine nodded and started eating.


	5. Chapter 5

Another two hours had past and Kurt and Blaine where back in the cabin and Blaine was in there room changing into his ski suit before going off to go skiing, "Kurt, are you sure you don't want to go?" Blaine asked, coming down the stairs to where Kurt was sitting in the living room.

Kurt turned around to answer Blaine, but before he could say anything he busted out into laughter, "You look like a giant marshmallow!"

Blaine looked down at what he was wearing then up to Kurt, "Ok I know it's very puffy, but it's not _that_ bad."

Kurt nodded trying to catch his breathe, "Yes, it is."

Blaine let out a slight chuckle and shook his head, "You didn't answer me." He said, sitting down on the couch beside Kurt.

"Blaine, I'm positive I'm going to stay here. You know how much I hate the cold. I can deal with some snow, but not hours of falling on my ass in it. And besides what do you think will happen to my hair."

Blaine sighed, "Okay, I'll try not to stay out to long." He replied, then leaned in and kissed Kurt before getting up and heading towards the door.

Kurt smiled, "Love you." he said, before Blaine walked out.

"Love you too." Blaine replied, before shutting the door behind him.

**KLAINEKLAINEKLAINEKLAINE**

It was the middle of the afternoon before Blaine returned to the cabin, freezing. "Kurt?" Blaine mumbled, walking into the cabin towards where he saw Kurt last.

"Yeah?" Kurt replied, getting off the couch heading towards where he heard Blaine.

"Please tell me the fireplace is working by now." Blaine said, wrapping his arms around himself.

"If it was working I would have told you by now and would have been dancing."

"Gr-Great." Blaine replied, walking past Kurt heading up the stairs.

"Is someone cold now" Kurt called to Blaine when he was walking up the stairs, Kurt trying his best not to laugh.

"I forgot these were the pants with a hole in them so one of the times I fell snow may have gotten through." Blaine replied, finding some dry clothes.

Kurt put on hand over his mouth trying to keep from laughing, "Exactly how many times did you fall?"

"About five or six times." Blaine said, getting out of his wet clothes and into his dry ones.

"And that is why I'm not going skiing pulse I would break something if not in me then in someone else."

"Well, I didn't break anything today." Blaine said, before putting his suit in the bathroom and coming back out and wrapping his arms around Kurt, "You're warm." He said, burring his face in the taller mans shoulder.

Kurt chuckled and put his arms around Blaine, "Well, I have been laying on the couch under a blanket with a hot cup of coffee for the past hour."

Blaine quickly looked up to Kurt, "Coffee?" he asked, almost in disbelief.

"Yes, coffee. While you where gone I made a quick trip to the story to get a few things to make do and one thing I got was coffee. Do you want me to fix you some?"

"I would say yes but you're to warm to let go of." Blaine replied putting his face back into Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt chuckled and then rubbed Blaine's back, "Why don't we get our bags off of the bed so you can lay down under the blankets to get warm while I go fix you some coffee."

Blaine sighed, letting go of Kurt and walked towards the bed moving the bags off before crawling up in a ball under the blanket. Kurt left the room and went into the kitchen and started making the coffee for Blaine. While Kurt was waiting he got a few of the blankets that where in the living room and took them up to Blaine to keep him warm. About ten minutes later Kurt went back to their room with Blaine's cup of coffee. He went over to where Blaine was laying and sat on the edge of the bed before handing him his coffee. Blaine sat up and happily took the coffee, "Thanks." he said, before he began drinking it.

"Anytime." Kurt replied, before he leaned over to kiss Blaine's forehead, then he laid down beside Blaine. "Blaine, you're freezing! How did you stay out there that long?"

Blaine shrugged, "I didn't really think about it until I started to come here."

Kurt scooted closer to Blaine and put one arm around the back of Blaine's neck and rested his hand on Blaine shoulder pulling him closer. Blaine let out a soft hum, "You're warm." He said, moving closer to Kurt, placing one arm on Kurt's chest and turned so he could rest his head on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt took the empty coffee cup from Blaine and placed it on the bedside table, then wrapped his other arm around Blaine and laid there rubbing his shoulder and back trying to warm him up some. Within a few minutes Blaine was asleep in Kurt's arms.

* * *

**I apologize for the grammar errors. ****Please review!**


End file.
